If Given The Chance
by Aitsufaenina
Summary: Ranmaru finally gets the chance at his love Usagi without the baggage of other loves and Usagi's Ninja duty.


My first Fanfiction ever! I hope people like what I wrote. I tried to keep everything as accurate as possible. Comments are welcome.

Setting – Before Usagi catches Ranmaru and Kame sleeping together. Usagi is hiding out behind the wall and Ranmaru hears her.

The guard saluted to Ranmaru. "This room is supposed to be empty..."

"...but it looks as if somebody is living here." Replied Ranmaru calmly.

"Somebody seems to have used the kitchen." Suggested another guard.

"Will you go around the neighborhood and ask about the person who lives here?" Ranmaru walked up to another guard. "Are there any clues that would help us?"

"I don't think so." The guard replied.

Behind the hidden door Usagi meshed her fingers together, praying to the gods. _Please Leave!_ Beads of sweat dripped down her now feverish face.

Ranmaru pressed his hand against the wall. He walked around the room running his cold palm and fingers against the grain of the thick rice paper. He paused at the far wall. Ranmaru pressed both hands against the wall, then he pressed his ear against the wall. He closed his eyes and took several slow deep breaths. _I sense somebody behind this wall..._

Behind the wall, Usagi stifled a yelp. She clamped both her hands over her mouth to hold her cries in. She felt her tears of fear run over her fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and block the fear._ I must be strong. I can't be afraid. Where are you Hanzo?_ Thought Usagi desperately. She could sense Ranmaru's pressence just on the other side of the much too thin rice paper, or was she just over reacting? Usagi was beginning to feel faint. She had been holding her breath and she didn't know if she could hold it any longer. The blood began pounding maliciously in Usagi's head.

Ranmaru stepped back from the wall, his eyes still closed. His lips twitched momentarily into a contented smile. His smile quickly contorted into a thin line of anger when a sudden shout surprised him.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuhide stomped rightously into the room. "This is my safe house!" Mitsuhide stared down the guards until he spotted Ranmaru. As a higher rank than royal page Mitsuhide knew he would win this. Until he saw the fire in his eyes, a fire that Mitsuhide could not really see with his own failing eyes but sensed will all his soul. A fire that sent shivers down the old lord's spine.

Ranmaru was about to kneel, following the natural law or ranks but before his knee could quiver down to kneel his finger shot up to point accusingly at Mitsuhide and then he commanded with a voice that surprised himself. "Lord Mitsuhide you are suspect of harboring the Iga Ninja in this, your safe house. Guards take him to the castle, have him held under supervision until we catch the Ninjas." Ranmaru shivered. He felt powerful.

"This is unbelievable! You are never going to get away with this Ranmaru, once Nobunaga finds out what you have done you will be punished severely." The guards were hesistant, unsure of who to follow. One tentively grabbed Mitsuhide's arm. The others followed soon after. Mitsuhide stood proudly without losing face as he was gradually surrounded. "If you release me now, Nobunaga never has to find out about this little mishap." He paused. "Everything can be as it was." Mitsuhide held Ranmaru's stare.

Ranmaru's spine stiffened. "What are you men waiting for? Take this traitor away."

Usagi bit her hand to hold back an angry yelp. If Mitsuhide is captured we are all in danger. Usagi wondered where Hanzo could be. Unable to hold her breathe any longer, Usagi released her breath as quietly as possible. It came out in a strained hiss. Usagi wanted to throw up.

The guards filed out of the room, leading Mitsuhide along with them.

Ranmaru closed the door behind his men. No one dared to look back.  
He walked slowly, quietly to the far wall. With an eerie level of prescience, Ranmaru slammed his closed fist against the precise point at the wall opening the hidden door. He stepped back to avoid the suddenly rotating wall.

Usagi found herself flipped to the other side as the wall moved.

Usagi squealed in surprise as she landed right onto Ranmaru's feet.

Ranmaru smiles. "There you are." 


End file.
